Not Afraid
by 19lives
Summary: When Andy and friends find themselves in another random town, what will they do when they run into some interesting characters. girlxgirl don't like don't read! Rating for language, crappy puns and violence. Reviews and advice wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Gets Scared**

Andy had never thought much of her life. It was... normal? No. That wasn't the right word for it. She certainly was not normal, unlike the other kids at that stupid "safe house" she was smart and always assumed she would die that day. It was something her no good father taught her before running off and dieing. Well he wasn't that bad but Andy resented him for dieing and never spoke of him. She read a lot and later in life realized she could remember anything she read, even page numbers. That's how she learned so much about the past. The past was like a dream to her, she could see it but it was always to far away to reach. Of course she had other dreams like... well actually nothing really. And as she sat on the top of the ever familiar train she wondered what it was she was trying to reach.

She had abandoned everything to reach it and yet she had no idea what "It" was. Even now, as she remembered the day she had convinced her twin brother and their best friends to leave that hell hole, she had no idea what it was she was hoping to find out here. Clickers, check. Runners, check. Life endangering situations, check.

"Andy!" came the voice of her twin, Alex. "Get you're lazy ass down here. We have no idea what we're doing!"

"I told you already." she yelled back. "We can't leave until tomorrow. I wanna go into town and try to find some supplies." But she climbed off the top of the train to speak directly to her brother. He wore a pair of black jordens, blue jeans, and a white V neck T-shirt. All of which were worn and teared in various places. Andy ,on the other hand, wore her usual black hiking boots, loose blue jeans, gray T-shirt with a bear paw on the front and a red flannel shirt to top it off, all of which were covered in dirt and mud. They were often reminded how similar they looked with their dark brown hair (which was about the same length on both of them) and light brown eyes, but everyone said Andy looked more... Beautiful. It wasn't the way she liked describing herself but others seemed to think it fit. Alex on the other hand gave off a more handsome aura. That was something she did agree on... that sounds weird. But it was true. She would never date someone like him, not her type... well no boy was for that matter, but she had to admit he had a nice face.

"Well when do you plan to go?" said Alex, knocking Andy out of her trance and back to reality.

"What?" She said blinking before remembering the topic of discussion. "Oh. Right. Ummm Well as soon as possible. I figured I'd take Eco and Dylan with me."

"Are you alright? You haven't even tried to tell a crappy joke yet." Asked Alex as he placed his hand on his sisters forehead to feel for heat. She smacked his hand away and laughed, pulling back to look up at her brother, who was about 3 inches taller than her.

"Just go find Dylan and I'll get Eco. Tell him we're leaving in 5." with that she turned and headed to the back of the train where all the dogs had been placed for safety. As she approached Eco lifted his head and jumped at the sight of her. He was a large saint Bernard with black and white fur and a brown collar. She swiftly unhooked the leash from his collar and stood straight. She looked down at him for a moment before leading him back to the front of the train where Dylan was waiting with his back turned.

"Did you hear about the crime that happened at the parking garage?" Said Andy with a grin As Dylan turned to face her. "It was wrong on so many levels." Dylan stood and extended his hand, which held Andy's backpack, toward her. He was a small boy, about the same height as Andy but with much less muscle. He had jet black hair and dark brown, lazy eyes that betrayed him with every emotion. He wore black sneakers and blue jeans with a white AC/DC Shirt. Andy took her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Nice." laughed Dylan. His scene of humor was much like Andy's which was why they got along so well. That was probably the only reason Andy Asked him to come with them. Mike and him were visually inseparable. Mike was the largest of the group and spent most of his time with cooking and other chores. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the nicest dressed one of them all, usually wearing a clean dress shirt and pants. Because of his size he was often made fun of back at the "safe house" Children can be so cruel. He was glad to leave.

All four of their parents were either dead or missing, leaving them to defend themselves. When they left they decided on jobs, Alex was the sniper and would watch the ground teams back. The ground team consisted of Andy and Dylan since they often got back in the least amount of time when it was just the two of them. Mike Stayed by the train in case of a robbery since they left most of their stuff in the cars. The situation was stable and had worked on their journey so far... so why change it.

"Alex said we're leaving?" Mentioned Dylan, knocking Andy back the the real world for a second time that day.

"Ya. But Alex and Mike are both staying here. So it'll just be the two of us." Said Andy with a huge grin on her face and punctuating the last part with a nudge of her elbow. This made them both burst out in laughter as they walked to the front car. They often made jokes about dating but neither of them were serious. It was a running "thing" back at the "safe house" that they were together so they played along and made fun of the other kids when they thought they were serious.

"BUT!" yelled Alex when they entered through the door. "you will be taking walkie talkies with you just in case." Both Andy and Dylan groaned but took the devises anyway. Andy looked around the car as Mike and Alex readied their gear. The front of the car had a large control panel that had been half destroyed wen they found it. Directly in front of Andy was a large safe they had moved that they kept their guns in. She watched as the the two boys scurried around the room for their things. They both would wear belts with multiple pouches on them that were filled with ammo and medical supplies. Along with pistols, a rifle, bow and arrow, and large bowie knives. They also brought 1 empty gas container each that hooked to the back of their bags.

Soon both of them were packed and ready to go. As they went to leave Andy garbed her dad's old cowboy hat and put it on, leaving the sanctuary of the car to step into the danger of the open world.

"Looks like there will be a storm soon." Said Andy as she looked at the angry sky with a frightened expression.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Said Dylan as he proceeded toward the town with Andy at his heels.

"I hope you're right"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to Meet You**

"OK, OK, OK." Said Andy as they walked down the now deserted street, laughing. "The trampoline was on sale for 50% off. Needless to say I jumped on the offer." They both fell on the ground in a fit of laughter... quite literally, more so at each other then at the joke. She and Dylan had been telling bad pun after bad pun to try and fill the time. They hadn't found much, just some gas and a few cans of beans, which they knew was better than nothing. Since the storm seemed to be moving extremely slowly, so they didn't try to rush their search.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and both ran for cover on opposite sides of the street. Not the best idea, but with adrenalin running through your system, you don't tend to stop and think a plan through. The fires continued for about three minutes before stopping for a moment and then continuing again. Andy looked in the direction of the shots before glimpsing at Dylan who just shrugged and looked ahead. Eco had chosen to stay by Dylan's side, for reasons unknown. Andy assumed it was because she was a much better hands-on fighter than Dylan and Eco knew it.

A man ran down the street into their view. They both had pistols in hand and were ready to fire if need be. The man looked around and spotted them, yelled something intangible to them and fired a few shots before running for cover. Neither of them moved, they knew it would only be a waste of ammo. That is until the giant tank came around the corner. At first, all Andy could do was stare with wide eyes, but Dylan threw a rock at her to get her attention. He held up his walkie-talkie and Andy pulled hers out of her bag.

"Any Ideas?" She heard over the tiny device.

"... Think they like puns?" Andy said with a grin and a shrug.

"Probably not."

"Damn. And I just remembered a good one."

"How about we split up-"

"BUT THAT'S-"

"Just listen. We keep radio silence for now and head to City Hall. We can meet there in two hours and then turn the radios back on."

"And if something goes wrong?"

"I think you can handle it. And besides this way we don't risk one of us getting shot while trying to cross the street."

"... Fine. Two hours. BUT, if you're late you have to be Mike's helper for a week!"

"You're on... Ready."

"... Set..."

"... GO!" Finally they both jumped out of cover and dived out of the way of shots. They both made it to the building closest to their covers and gave thumbs-up that they weren't hurt. When Andy saw Dylan vanish, she followed his lead and turned to proceed into the building. It was an old china shop and seemed stable enough. Andy found the stairwell, and went to the top knowing that it would give her a better view of their assailants. On the opposite side of the building that she came up on, there was a girl hiding behind a crate. She was dressed in red short-sleeve shirt and jeans, but that's all Andy could make out at her distance. '_She doesn't look like a threat, but looks can be deceiving'_. Andy thought to herself. She stared at her for a moment and noticed she was alone.

Suddenly, the girl looked up and Andy knew she had seen her. They stared at each other for a moment before Andy remembered the situation and ducked behind the small wall on the edge of the building. '_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I'm totally dead!'_ Andy waited for the gunshots to start, but after three minutes, they didn't. She looked over the edge slowly only to see that the girl was gone. She jumped up and started to scan the area. Nothing. It was strange. Andy could have sworn they had both seen the other and yet the girl didn't fire.

Andy was startled to hear the door slam open behind her. Too afraid to turn around, she simply stood there and planned all the ways she might die. After a long pause Andy heard a voice behind her.

"Um... Hello?" said the girl. Andy slowly turned with her hands lifted to find that it was the same girl as before. The girl's rifle was pointed at the ground and Andy assumed that meant she had no intention of killing her.

"Hi... I think?" said Andy even more confused then before.

"You think...?"

"Ya. This kind of thing usually doesn't happen. People tend to just open fire. Ya know."

"Ya I know. Are you hiding from those guy's with the tank to?"

"Sort of. They kinda just shot at us, so..."

"Us?"

"Ya but we got split up just a second ago... what about you? Are you traveling with anyone?"

"Yep. Big scary looking guy named Joel. Oh and I'm Ellie, by the way." Ellie extended her hand and Andy gladly shook it. '_At least some people aren't trying to kill me'._

"I'm Andy and the guy I WAS with is Dylan. Scrawny kid with black hair."

"Right..."

"..."

"..."

"And this situation just got really damn awkward."

"Tell me about it. I'm not even sure what I was expecting when I came up here."

"So where did this guy Joel run off to?"

"No idea. We were in a building that collapsed and got separated."

"Well what now?"

"I have no idea."

"...What did the grape say when he got stepped on?"

"...Umm what?"

"Nothing, but he let out a little wine." At that they both started laughing. Soon they were seated and telling puns. Ellie pulled out a joke book that Andy had never seen and they went back and forth with bad puns and jokes.

"Well I'm supposed to meet Dylan at City Hall in about an hour. You can come if you want. we can see if we can find Joel on the way." Said Andy Standing and proceeding to the stairwell.

"Sounds like a plan." Ellie responded with a smile following Andy into the darkness of the building.


End file.
